The instant invention relates generally to phosphorescent or photoluminescent materials, and more particularly to a thin phosphorescent fiber and a method of forming same and to a combination of the fiber in a toy doll.
It has long been recognized that the appeal of certain toys can be enhanced by imparting phosphorescent properties to various elements thereof. However, heretofore, it has only been possible to impart phosphorescent properties to certain elements of toys which can be coated with phosphorescent coatings or which can be made from materials having phosphorescent particles therein. In this regard, heretofore it has specifically not been possible to include phosphorescent elements having thin fibrous constructions in toys or other items, since heretofore suitable thin phosphorescent fibers have simply not been available. Further, while the concept of utilizing phosphorescent fibers for artificial hair fibers in toy dolls has not been heretofore known, phosphorescent fibers which are suitable for use as artificial hair fibers have not been heretofore available, and methods of manufacturing such fibers have not been heretofore known or available. In this regard, while certain types of phosphorescent fibers having relatively large diameters, i.e., cross sectional dimensions of greater than approximately 0.015 in., have been heretofore available, phosphorescent fibers having cross sectional dimensions which are sufficiently small to enable them to be effectively utilized for applications such as for artificial hair fibers for toy dolls or for textile applications have simply not been heretofore available. Further, none of the heretofore known methods for manufacturing phosphorescent elements have been suitable for manufacturing phosphorescent fibers having cross sectional dimensions which are sufficiently small to enable the fibers to be utilized for artificial hair fibers or for manufacturing textiles.
It has recently been recognized that the play value of certain toy dolls can be significantly increased by imparting phosphorescent properties to the hair thereof. Specifically, it has been recognized that by imparting phosphorescent properties to the hair of certain toy dolls, the dolls can be effectively incorporated into imaginary concepts and themes wherein they are capable of having imaginary dreams. More specifically, it has been found that by imparting glow-in-the-dark properties to the hair of certain toy dolls, the dolls can be effectively incoporated into a theme wherein they live in an imaginary dream world where toy dolls are capable of having nighttime dreams.
As a result of the recently recognized benefits of providing relatively thin synthetic fibers having phosphorescent properties for use in toy doll constructions as well as in other applications, a need has developed for a type of relatively thin, durable phosphorescent or photoluminescent fiber which can be effectively utilized for imitation hair strands as well as for other applications, such as for textile fibers. In this regard, it has been found that conventional doll hair fibers must generally have substantially uniform cross sectional dimensions which are in the range of between approximately 0.002 in. and 0.004 in. and generally they are made of relatively flexible and durable polymeric materials. Further, it has generally been found that conventional fibers of this type must possess sufficient strengths to enable them to be mechanically rooted in the heads of toy dolls and also to enable them to withstand substantial abuse. Unfortunately, however, it has been found that phosphorescent properties generally cannot be effectively imparted to relatively thin fibers of this type by conventional methods. Specifically, it has been found that it is simply not practical to apply phosphorescent coatings to relatively thin fibers since it is generally not practical to dip individual fibers into coating materials and also since such coatings generally produce undesirable rough surface characteristics in fibers which make them unsuitable for use as imitation hair fibers. It has also been found that it is not possible to impart phosphorescent properties to conventional hair strands by adding conventional phosphorescent particles to the material from which fibers are made since the heretofore available phosphorescent particles have been so large that they have been found to weaken synthetic fibers to the extent that they are rendered unsuitable for most applications including applications wherein they are used as imitation hair fibers.
The instant invention provides an effective solution to the problem of providing phosphorescent fibers which can be utilized for a variety of applications including use as imitation hair fibers for toy dolls. Specifically, the instant invention provides a novel phosphorescent fiber construction and an effective method for manufacturing phosphorescent fibers. The phosphorescent fiber of the instant invention is preferably made in an extrusion process, and it comprises a body portion made from a polymeric material which is at least partially translucent and a plurality of phosphorescent particles in the body portion. The body portion has a cross sectional dimension of less than approximately 0.015 in. and preferably in the range of between 0.002 in. and 0.004 in. and it is preferably made of a material selected from the group consisting of polyamides, polyesters, polyolefins, polyacrylonitriles and polyvinyl chlorides. The phosphorescent particles have a maximum particle size which is between 0.0075 in. and 0.0005 in. and which is also less than one half of the cross sectional dimension of the body portion. The mean particle size of the phosphorescent particles is preferably greater than approximately 0.00025 in., and the particles are preferably made of a material selected from the group consisting zinc sulfide, cadmium sulfide and calcium sulfide. The fiber preferably further comprises a coupling agent, such as a silane or a titanate coupling agent, which is suitable for coating the phosphorescent particles to enable them to be effectively mixed with the polymeric material of the body portion during the manufacturing of the fibers.
The method of the instant invention comprises the steps of mixing a plurality of phosphorescent particles with an unhardened polymeric material and extruding the resultant mixture to form fibers having sectional dimensions which are less than approximately 0.015 in. but greater than twice the maximum sizes of the phosphorescent particles. In accordance with the method, the phosphorescent particles are preferably first premixed with a coupling agent, such as a silane or a titanate coating agent, which is suitable for coating the phosphorescent particles. In this regard, it has been found that the use of a coupling agent of this type effectively enhances the distribution of the phosphorescent particles in finished fibers so that the fibers have substantially uniformly phosphorescent properties and so that they are not significantly weakened by areas of high concentrations of the phosphorescent particles therein.
The closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to GARDNER, 1,791,199; LEHMAN, 2,290,690; ROBINS et al, 2,376,.813; WARREN, JR., 2,382,355; FARRIS, 2,410,277; DORT, 2,456,808; WADELY, 2,787,558; NADEL, 2,939,271; YACKO, 3,578,354; HAWTIN et al, 3,614,843; GRAVISSE, 4,208,300; and GRAVISSE et al, 4,211,813. Of these references, the U.S. Pat. No. to GARNDER, 1,791,199 is believed to be the most pertinent, but even this reference fails to suggest the specific details of the method of the subject invention which enable it to be utilized for manufacturing fibers having sectional dimensions of less than approximately 0.015 in., and it also fails to suggest a fiber construction having the specific features of the fiber of the subject invention. Accordingly, even The U.S. patent to GARDNER is believed to be of only general interest.
As a result of the above, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a method of manufacturing a phosphorescent fiber which is suitable for use as imitation hair in a toy doll construction.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a method of manufacturing relatively thin phosphorescent fibers.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective relatively thin, phosphorescent fiber construction which is suitable for use as imitation hair for a toy doll.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a toy doll construction having phosphorescent hair.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.